Heart of Hearts: Path to Oblivion
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: a blade black as darkness will appear one day to raze or rule none can say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I don't know who does, but whoever they are, they sure are lucky.

I will put this on my other chapters so enjoy it

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

I'm not putting chapters because I don't feel like it

So let's begin

Boy, you are the last of your lineage. You are the last of the keybearers. Your life will change soon. You will meet people who will need your help. They need to be saved either physically or emotionally. People believe they are worthless. Help them. For through them, you will save thousands of lives. This is your fate whether you like it or not. Now… awake.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Cick. Sora turned off his alarm clock. _Great, another weird dream,_ he thought. He got out of bed and got dressed then headed down stairs.

_What do I want for breakfast? _He wondered. _I think I'll have some toast with a glass of milk._ Sora went into the kitchen got some bread and put it in the toaster. He then went to the fridge and got the milk out. He then proceeded to get a glass for his milk. When he turned back towards the milk he saw a note taped onto the milk carton. He read it out loud.

"Dear Sora,

"I'm sorry but I cannot drive you to school today. I got an important call from work. They think they found your mother's lifeless form near the outskirts of town. If they're right, then I'll finally have the ability to find the man who killed her. Once again, I'm sorry that I can't drive you to school, so you're going to have to walk. And don't you dare think about staying home! I have a friend coming every hour on the hour to check on the house till I return. So enjoy your breakfast and get to school.

Love,

Your father, Rain

That was Sora's last name, rain. He was Sora Rain. "Well guess I can't stay home then." Sora poured his glass of milk and put the milk back in the refrigerator. He then continued to get and eat his toast. Sora drank his milk, rinsed out the glass, grabbed his backpack and his wallet and walked out the door, and so started the day that would be his favorite till the end of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I don't know who does, but whoever they are, they sure are lucky.

I will put this on my other chapters so enjoy it

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

I'm not putting chapters because I don't feel like it

So let's begin

**Sora grabbed his backpack and wallet and headed out the door.**

_A good start to a good day!_ Sora thought happily as he walked to the spot where he was supposed to meet up with Riku and Namine. They didn't notice him.

_Perfect,_ he thought, _Time to scare them!_ He hid behind a bush waiting for just the right moment to spring. Unbeknownst to Sora, Riku and Namine were plotting their own surprise.

"Is he in position?" Riku asked Namine.

"He is," she replied.

"Good, now I know I told you this already, but in order for this to work you need to act like you did last time."

"Okay, okay, I got it already."

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready!" Was her confident reply.

Riku took both her hands in his and began. "Namine," he said, "I've known you for a while now and I wanted to know if…if…if."

"If what Riku?" She asked innocently.

_She's good at acting_ he thought to himself. "If you wanted to be my…my…."

"You're what Riku?"

"My…my…my…"

Sora jumped out of the bushes. "Just tell her already, man! Just tell her you want her to be your girlfriend!" Just as Sora finished talking, a wash pan came out of now where and hit him on the head. Namine and Riku laugh hysterically.

"Man, Sora I can't believe you fell for that old trap!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got me," Sora grumbled, "So are we going to make it to the first day as freshmen at our high school on time?"

"We're not going to make it now, Sora."

"How come?"

"Because you jinxed us!"

"Great!"Sora shouted. That's when they all heard a girl scream Sora's name.

"Who was that Sora?"

Sora didn't answer. "Riku, do you have your practice sword on you?"

"I always do Sora; Why do you ask?"

"Because we might have one hell of a fight on our hands." That's when they saw a girl running at Sora. Riku and sora unsheathed their practice swords. They ran towards the girl. When they reached her she hid behind Sora.

"What do you need?" He asked the girl.

"I'm being chased by them!" She pointed at three forms advancing towards them.

"Well then, since you will be joining us at our high school we will protect you."

" Thanks," she said, "So, Sora, who's this?"

"Oh, this? This is…"


	3. Chapter 3

All right people it is time for another installment of my fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I don't know who does, but whoever they are, they sure are lucky.

I will put this on my other chapters so enjoy it

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

I'm not putting chapters because I don't feel like it

So let's begin

"**So, Sora, who's this?"**

** "Oh, this? This is…"**

"…Actually, I cannot remember her name."

"That is cold Sora," the mysteriously unnamed girl said, "Especially since I told you it only yesterday."

"I'm only kidding around Kairi."

"My name's not Kairi, it's…Chicken."

Sora and Riku looked away from the mysteriously unnamed girl to see some of their old friends from their kid years on the island.

"No, no, no, that's not right Waka; calling her that would be an insult to chickens everywhere."

"True that Tidus," Waka replied, "She's more like a dead weight than a chicken.

**flash back**

"**Give me back my good luck charm!" Namine said in a teary voice. **

"**Why should I?" A man questioned. **

"**Because its mine, and you stole it!" A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. **

"**Awww, look guys," another guy in the group said, "we made it cry." **

**Everybody was watching this scene unfold with dumb looks on their faces. Well everybody except Sora. He ran off when Kairi was slapped by one of the people. She was still in the spot she landed at. She was out cold and unmoving. You couldn't even tell if she was breathing. The guys who stole Namine's good luck were laughing their buts off and when they finally stopped laughing then started up again when they saw Sora dragging two kendo swords behind him. **

"**You guys apologize to Kairi for hitting her, give Namine back he good luck charm, and grovel before both of them begging forgiveness or you won't walk away from here without wishing you were dead." This caused the men to laugh even harder. "I'll give you to the count of three. One…..two….**.** last chance." **

"**Like you could ever harm us with those heavy practice swords of yours!" **

"**Three!" Sora let out a vicious battle cry and a silver aura surround him. He picked up both swords with ease and charged the men. He beat all of them within an inch of there lives. when sora had finished administering their beat down he took the good luck charm from one of the mens grasp and gave it back to Namine. He then did something that shocked everyone in attendance. He put the two swords back together and put it through a belt loop on his pants. **

"**Well now that there taken care of I better carry Kairi home," he said and with the help of riku he carried kairi home piggy back. The next day he told everyone that what he did yesterday was something his brother called wrathna déithea roghnaíodhlaoch, or wrath of the gods chosen hero. He told them his brother said that only those with pure hearts could do it. He also told them that his brother told him to only use it in extreme circumstances.**

**Flashback end.**

"Shes right you know," Riku said. "I told Sora to go all out in this fight because of what the circumstances were. So just leave or else." Both waka and tidus put away their swords.

"You're lucky Kairi was here or I would have torn the both of you to shreds special ability or not!" Tidus said.

"Yeah right," Sora replied." Just leave before I change my mind of letting you go." The group of Kairi, Tidus, and Waka walked past the trio of sora, riku, and the still mysteriously unnamed girl. Sora could swear he heard Kairi say thanks, _but thanks for what?_ He wondered. Mabye she found out what happened those five years ago, but from who? He had everyone who saw what he did swear not to tell a soul about what happened the next day after that.

**Once more flash back.**

"**l-leave me alone!" Kairi shouted. **

"**But I don't want to. You're so pretty." Kairi was cornered by some drunk guys who were following her. They advanced on her. She screamed and one guy kissed her to silence her. When the guy broke the kiss Kairi spat on him. He then proceeded to punch her in the stomach and call her a witch. Sora was passing by when the guy called her a witch. He did not know who it was being called a witch but he would not stand for it. So he did the only thing our beloved keybearer does best when people tick him off by hurting girls. He did another wrathna déithea roghnaíodhlaoch. When he was finished with the drunks he went to check on Kairi. When she saw sora she cried on his shoulder. He comforted her as best as he could. When she finally stopped crying what she asked him to do shocked him. She asked him to kisser her as to erase the memory of that man's kiss. He did but he added some of the energy he released when he used wrath of the gods chosen hero to his lips to perform apógde chuimhneina saothraítear róntaor a kiss of sealing memory. As to make her truly forget the man's kiss and his. When he finished he realized that everyone he knew was watching. So he made them all swear to keep it a secret from Kairi. And ever since then his feelings for her had multiplied.**

**End flash back**

"Well Sora who is this for real?" Riku asked.

"Oh this is…. Actually I really can't remember right now."

"You are one lazy boy you know that Sora?"

"I like to think of myself as extremely chilled."

"Nope, it's pure laziness that you can't remember that my name is…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of fan fiction. It is time once again for another installment of my wonderful fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is very lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

Now that that is over let's begin.

Bold: flashbacks/ previous text

_Italicized: thoughts _

_Heart of hearts_

_By darklinkblade_

_Nope, it's pure laziness that you can't remember that my name is…_

"I remember now," Sora shouted. "Your name is Xion!"

"You finally remember my name Sora, that's a relief."

"How could I forget the name of such a cute girl like yourself."

"Sora, sucking up to me won't help you!"

"Darn, that usually works with every girl whose name I forget."

"Well Sora I'm not every girl now am I."

"Nope, you sure are not because if you were you wouldn't know me so well."

"Why you little—" This is where Riku decided to save Sora from getting beat down by a girl by asking the question that was nagging him since he saw Xion.

"Sora," he asked quietly.

"Yes Riku."

"Where did Xion move from?"

"Oh, she moved from Radiant Garden."

Riku's eyes widened. "No, you were not supposed to find me again, I ran away for a reason. I don't want an arranged marriage."

"You're the guy I was supposed to get married to?"

"Yes, but I won't be married you I'm not in love with you I'm in love with Namine."

"That's good I wouldn't want to be married a coward."

"Coward? I am not a coward!"

"You sure because only a coward would run away from a girl."

Riku started to get red in the face. Sora could tell that things were about to go to hell so he decided to intervene. "Now, now," Sora said, "There's no need for that type of stuff to be said about each other. Why can't we all be friends here?"

"Because, Xion said in a deducting tone, I want to be more then friends with you." As Xion said this she gave Sora a hug from behind pressing her chest into his back.

Sora went ridged. Well, uhh catch you guys latter, he said and ran the rest of the way to school.

Riku sighed. "Did you have to do that to Sora Xion?"

"Yep, I had to see if he was worthy of my help."

This confused Riku. "Help with what?"

"You can't tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Wow you're denser then I thought. He's in love with Kairi you fool."

That's when Namine decided to speak up. "He's in love with my sister!"

"Yes, can none of you see it? It's as plain as day."

"Well Sora's good at hiding things," said Namine.

This is where Riku decided to throw his two cents in. "In fact now that I think about it, it is plain as day. In fact if you looked back a few years ago he was the one who saved Kairi from some drunks."

"How did he manage that?"

"Well it's a long story but after he saved her she asked him to kiss her to help her forget the drunks kiss. He did but he made it so she forgot the drunks kiss and his own."

"How did he manage to do that?"

"Well from what some others and myself had Sora explain to us it happened a little something like this."

_Flash back_

_Waka, Tidus, Namine, and Riku were all walking down the street. When they all heard a faint scream. Namine identified it as Kairi's. So they all at full tilt, looking down alley ways as they ran hoping to find Kairi before anything bad happened to her. When they finally found her they saw Sora using his ability wrathna déithea roghnaíodhlaoch (wrath of the gods chosen hero). They all watched Sora who seemed to be extremely pissed off. After the last man hit the ground they all watched as Kairi asked Sora to kiss her. Riku did not know if anyone besides him saw what he did. He saw a silver energy encasing Sora's lips. When he kissed Kairi she fainted in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and turned around to see everyone staring at him. He made them all promise not to tell Kairi or anybody else what they saw until he was able to defend his precious people without having to use wrathna déithea roghnaíodhlaoch. They all promised not to tell a soul until he was ready to face the challenges that being a laochroghnaithedena déithe or chosen hero of the gods brought. After he made sure that they wouldn't tell anybody he carried Kairi home_

_End flash back_

"Wow hearing this reminds me of a prophecy from my home country of Ireland."

"And what is that myth?"

"Well I can't remember all of it but I'll tell you what I can remember. It goes something like this.Princesses Alaochroghnaithe agna déitheannchun freastal artillthagannsé sin féin, ní bheidhcathfaoi deara é abhá lámhaféin a thabhairta bhá aSábhálannséiompaithear ansaolamháinbreásé as acharaghránna or in English (the translation isn't the same as what I wrote but I wrote the English first then got it translated into Irish)A hero chosen by the gods to serve there princesses till he falls in battle. However, battle will never cause him death. His own hands shall bring his death. When he saves the life of one he loves from his friend turned wicked".

"Wow, that was deep."

"I know the thing is I feel like I'm missing part of it and that makes it even more mysterious."

"Well I hope you remember it soon because it might tell us who the hero is and for the love of all that is holy I pray that the prophecy is not about Sora because if it is then the world is in for one hell of a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again it's time for an installment of heart of hearts written by yours truly.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky

Now let's begin

Bold: flashbacks/ previous text

Italicized: thoughts

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

"Well I hope you remember it soon because it might tell us who the hero is, and for the love of all that is holy, I pray that the prophecy is not about Sora. Because if it is then the world is in for one hell of a ride."

Sora was running towards his high school when he heard the gentle thwack thwack of wood on wood. _Somebody is fighting_, he thought to himself. _Wonder who it is_. Sora kept walking. He arrived at school in time to get his schedule for the year. He went through the motions that every ninth grader has when going to their classes for the first time. He even got lost on the way to drama. When the school bell rang Sora couldn't have been happier. He survived his first day of high school. He was walking home when he was approached by Tidus and Waka.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," Waka said. "It looks like we have a loser who can't fight a battle without relying on a power that's not his own."

"What do you guys want," Sora shouted.

"We want to date Kairi but she says she's waiting for somebody special to ask her," Tidus snapped at Sora.

"Yah, we know you told her how you saved her from the men who hit her and the drunks." "So just break her heart so we can get a date with her," Waka said angrily.

"There is no way in hell that I would break Kairi's heart. Nor did I tell her about happened on those days, but if you think I did then fight me and you'll see that I didn't tell a soul just like you guys didn't. I don't need to rely on my abilities any more. I can take you both on and still win."

"Good that's what we were hoping you would say." Both Waka and Tidus drew their practice swords. Sora drew his and separated it into two halves. Sora dropped into a special stance that would allow him to finish this fight in one move.

"So that's how you want it Sora. Then fine. We'll be happy to oblige." Both Waka and Tidus copped Sora's stance. A few minutes passed and nobody moved. A leaf slowly fell to the ground. All three watched it slowly fall. When it touched the ground Waka jumped into action. He charged at Sora.

It was a little before this that Kairi walked around the corner and saw the boys and ran in front of the fray hoping to stop it before it started. This however proved to be a fatal move and just as she stepped into the middle of the boys Waka had made his move. He tried to stop himself but he wasn't fast enough to stop his attack. Waka had put all his strength into his attack hoping to end the fight before it could start thus giving his strike enough power that it went right through Kairis chest piercing her heart. Kairi looked down at the sword then at Waka. She whispered something to him that Sora couldn't hear. Time seemed to go in slow motion as kairi slowly fell to her knees then onto her back. Her arms at her sides the life slowly started to drain from her eyes. Waka realizing what he had just done ran away as fast as he could. Tidus walked towards kairi.

"See what you've done Sora," he shouted. "You killed kairi. All because you wouldn't tell her that you loved her. She's dead because of your choices. Now watch as she dies." He pulled the practice sword from her chest and walked away, laughing manically. Sora fell to his knees and started to cry. He felt a hand on his check. He looked down and saw that it was Kairis hand.

"Don't cry," she said Weakley. J-just re-re-remember th-that I l-lo-lov-ed y-you al-alright, she said it with her trade mark smile that almost made Sora believe that she was going to be O.K. her hand fell from his face. Kairi? He knew she was dead but his heart wouldn't listen. Kairi? He had felt her pulse weaken as her life blood slowly flowed out of her. Please don't be dead Kairi. He felt her cold lifeless hands and kissed her cold lifeless lips. It was only then did his heart finally acknowledge that she was dead.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Sora whispered tears freely falling down his face. "We had a plan so that your father would notice me and that he would invite me over so I could ask him if I could court you. Just like he wanted. We both wanted to go out but you told me that if I didn't ask your father first that it would cause trouble for us. Why did it have to end like this?"

_To lose the one you love is a terrible thing boy._

"Who's there," Sora shouted_._

_I am the master of death, the reaper of souls, but most importantly I am a man of deals and understandings._

"Where are you hiding, come out!"

_Now, now boy. I wouldn't be making any demands from the only person who can bring that girl back from the grave._

"You can bring kairi back to life_?" Sora's tears stopped almost instantly._

_Yes but for a price boy, for a price_

"What price do you need? I'll do anything you ask any thing."

_You must truly love this girl in order to do anything I want._

"Just name your price reaper of souls. Name your price for the soul of my beloved Kairi."

_My price is simple boy. I will bring the girl back to life using my power and in exchange you shall give me your soul. _

_"I'll do it."_

_This will alter your destiny are you sure?_

"Yes I will do whatever it takes to bring kairi back. Hit me with your best shot reaper of souls."

_As you wish boy, but your whole soul I shall not take. For if I do I shall risk the wrath of the gods for tampering with their plaything._

"What are you talking about reaper of souls? I am no one's play thing, not even for the gods am I one."

_You will find out in due time boy. Now are you ready?_

"As I'll ever be reaper of souls."

Sora could literally feel his soul being ripped from his body. He was in a lot of pain, but he didn't scream out. When the pain subsided Sora saw Kairi's chest start to slowly rise and fall. Sora felt a heavy weight in his hand._ What is this, he thought to himself. _

_This is a sign of our contract. If you relax the blade will disappear. If you tighten your fist the blade will come back._

"What's the blade called?"

_It is called the keyblade. It is a very powerful weapon. In this form it is called the reapers scythe. It is the most powerful of all the single wield keyblades. Now enjoy the rest of your life. And remember, if she dies again she won't be able to come back._

"Thank you so much reaper of souls."

_Don't thank me yet boy. There are new challenges that you have to face because of our deal._

"Don't worry about me. I'll do whatever it takes to protect those precious to me_."_

Sora shook Kairi a little. "Hay wake up Kairi. The street is no place to take a nap."

_Kairi's eyes slowly opened. "Sora what happened. Last thing I remember is getting stabbed in the chest by Waka."_

_"Don't be silly Kairi," replied Sora. "If you had been stabbed through the chest by Waka then you wouldn't be here now would you." Sora stood up and offered a hand to Kairi. "Here let me help you up. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and allowed him to pull her up. When she was standing up she flipped Sora's hand over to reveal the dry blood that was there._

_"I thought we had already agreed that you were a bad liar Sora."_

_"I am a bad liar but if you remember then you don't need me to tell you what happened do you."_

_"I suppose that I don't, but Sora..."_

_"Yes Kairi?"_

_Kairi stood on her tip toes and gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks." She then proceeded to run the rest of the way home. Sora stood there shocked. _

_"Did, did Kairi just kiss me?" Sora walked the rest of the way home his head in the clouds. _

_You are the last of your lineage. You shall face many more challenges then you would have if the girl had not died but because she has part of the prophecy has already taken effect. I hope you can protect both of the hearts you now have inside you because if you can't then all will be lost to the darkness. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Low writers. It is time once again for another installment of my fan fiction._

_Disclaimer: as usual I do not own kingdom hearts._

_Now let's begin._

Bold: flashbacks/ previous text

_Italicized: thoughts _

_Heart of hearts._

_By darklinkblade_

_"**Did, did Kairi just kiss me?"**__** Sora walked the rest of the way home his head in the clouds. **_

___**You are the last of your lineage. You shall face many more challenges then you would have if the girl had not died but because she has part of the prophecy has already taken effect. I hope you can protect both of the hearts you now have inside you because if you can't then all will be lost to the darkness. **_

Sora walked into his house his head still in the clouds. "I'm home," he shouted. His twin brothers' Roxas and Ventius ran down stairs and rapped him in a hug.

"Dude where the hell have you been," asked Roxas

"We didn't have any clue to where you could have been," said Ventius. "We could have been so busted by dad if you hadn't beet him home bro."

I thought you went and tried to gain the ultimate power like terra did," shouted Roxas.

That's when they noticed that he was covered in blood. Both brothers jumped back. "Did you kill Riku," both brothers asked in union.

"No I did not kill Riku. I did how ever make a deal with the reaper of souls though."

"Finally," Roxas said. "We thought you were never going to join our band of merry men."

"What," Sora shouted.

"We both made a deal with the reaper of souls so that we could help each other with girl problems."

"Wow, Sora said confused, what did you guys do?"

"We ripped our souls in half and switched half's with each other."

"Wow, that is a lot better than my deal, but then again the girl I wanted was dead."

Sora's brother's faces palled to a pasty white. "D-d-did y-y-you k-k-kill t-the g-g-girl," Ventius said nervously.

"No Waka killed her."

"And you made a deal with the reaper of souls to save her?"

Yah that sounds about right."

"Dude, Roxas shouted, that is totally hard core. What was your deal?"

"The reaper took all but a piece of my soul and brought the girl back to life."

"This girl wouldn't happen to be Kairi Bladebarer would it," Ventius asked mischievously.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, Ventius replied, I read your journal. And boy the stuff you write in there makes henti look like flowers and unicorns."

"Hay I thought we all agreed not to read each other's journals anymore."

"Well ever scene that day five years ago you've been acting differently towards kairi and people who either hurt kairi verbally or physically. So I decided to do some digging. Lo and behold, I found your journal and read it. And the rest, my friend, is history."

"You're going to make history all right, Sora said clutching his fist making reapers scythe appear. As the first soul, I take in the name of the soul reaper." Sora chased both his brothers around the house swinging his keyblade around. When they finally tired out Sora had forgotten which brother he was mad at so he forgave both his brothers.

"Well now that that's out of your system I guess I can tell you that you are invited to Kairi's house for dinner."

"What, Sora shouted, why didn't you tell me this when I walked in the door. When do I have to be over there, what do I have to wear, what should I wear! I swear if I survive then I will kill both of you when I get home." Sora ran up stairs to get changed.

"When should we tell him we were joking Roxas?"

"When he comes back down here Ventius."

Thirty minutes passed and Sora still hadn't come down stairs. Roxas and Ventius were playing cards when the phone rang. Roxas got to the phone and answered it.

"Rain residence, Roxas speaking how may I help you."

Is Sora Rain there?

Roxas didn't recognize the voice. "Well that depends on who's asking."

"The name is Shade Bladebarer and if he is please tell him that I request his presence at my estate for dinner in exactly thirty minutes with his practice sword. Good day."

Roxas hung up the phone, picked up the phone book and hurled it at Ventius. "What the heck man," was his angry reply.

"Dude were just predicted the future," he told him.

"So is there anything Sora should bring with him?"

"Yah actually there is."

"What is it?"

"He needs to bring his practice sword." Just then Sora came running down the stairs. "Sora," Roxas shouted.

"What," Sora shouted back. You'll need your practice sword.

"Thanks Roxas." Sora grabbed his practice sword, his wallet, and his jacket and headed out the door.

"Was it just me or was Sora wearing all black clothing?"

"It's not just you bro he is wearing all black." "

"That just creaps me out man."

"Why do you say that Ventius."

"I say that because the only other time Sora wore all black was 6 years ago when he activated a power that only a few in our family can use."

"How did he activate it?"

"Well it went a little something like this."

_Flash back_

_Sora sat in front of a wooden door with no handle on it or anywhere in sight. He sat in front of the door for hours on end. When suddenly a man wearing all black came and sat next to him. He sat there for a few minutes and then turned toward Sora and started to talk to him. "Why do you fight," the stranger asked. _

"_I fight, Sora replied, to protect my friends."_

_ "That is an honorable reason. What are you afraid of?" _

"_I'm afraid of losing my friends to death or my incapability's."_

"_Once more an honorable answer. What do you want out of life?" _

"_I want to find my one true love and protect her to my last breath."_

_ "You are very different from your family. Care to explain?" _

"_I was raised by my brother not my father. My dad was always at work so my brother raised us. He taught me a great many things that he said would help me along my way to finding my destiny. He thought me all I know about the sword, the knight's code of chivalry, and honesty." _

"_You are the chosen one that is why I give you this gift. This gift is something you already posses. But with my gift you'll be able to control it sooner rather than later. The man raised his gloved hand and shouted bhfoirmDemonfrith-fhoirm" (form of the demon anti-form) and struck Sora in the chest. _

_Sora started to glow a deep red color and his skin soon turned all black and his eyes turned a golden yellow. It was a terrible thing that happened next. Sora's mom walked into the secret place and saw Sora. Unluckily for her Sora saw her too. He jumped at his mother and sliced her neck open with his claws. His mother fell to the ground and Sora turned back to normal. Sora sat there crying while his mother slowly bled to death._

_End flash back_

"So that's what everyone is scared of. It's not his wrath of the gods chosen hero but this anti form of his. Wait a second you're younger than me and you knew about this before me how? Wait don't answer that I already know the answer. There were some pages missing from soars journal. You ripped out those pages and destroyed them, didn't you?"

"That I sure did. Now, it is time to pay the piper. Do you have any sevens?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my mind slaves I mean readers. It's time for another installment of my glorious fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

Now let's begin.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

_**That I sure did. Now, it is time to pay the piper. Do you have any sevens?**_

Sora walked slowly towards Kairi's house wondering why he had been invited over to dinner in the first place. He was so engrossed in thought that he nearly passed Kairi house completely. He backtracked a couple steps till he was standing in the middle of the driveway. That's when he remembered that her family was filthy rich. Their house was the biggest on Destiny Island with three stories house and very few windows. There was a large brick wall around the perimeter of the grounds and a big cast iron gate blocking the way into the house.

_Maybe I'm under dressed,_ he thought to himself. He had second thoughts and was turning to retreat to the safety of his own home when the gate slowly opened and he was approached by a man in a butler's uniform.

"Are you Sora Rain?" The man asked.

"I am."

"The master wishes me to escort you to the main house. Follow me if you please." The butler turned and led the way down the driveway to the mansion itself. The butler then opened the door and motioned for Sora to walk in. Sora did and was greeted by a man sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat, Sora. "We have much to talk about."

Sora did as he was told and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"So, boy, what do you think of my daughter?"

_So this was Kairi's father!_ Sora thought, and then said, "Well sir, she is a good person, and she's kind to everyone she meets."

"Is that all you think of my daughter, young man?"

"Well if I said I did not find your daughter attractive then I would be lying to you sir."

Kairi's father raised an eyebrow to this. "If she was in danger, what would you do?"

"I'd do whatever it takes to save her sir."

"Hmm, I see." There was a thud from upstairs. "We will continue this talk later but for now I trust I can leave you and my daughter alone until after dinner." Kairi's father gave Sora a long stare then turned and walked away. Sora watched him go and wondered if he was Kairi's real father or if he was just there to scare him.

"Sora what are you doing here?"

_Kairi! _Sora turned around and saw Kairi in a pair of pajamas. "Your father invited me over for dinner, wasn't that nice of him Kairi?"

"No, it wasn't! If you're over here, then that means my dad thinks we're dating! And if you tell him we aren't dating he'll go nuts on you! He might even _kill_ you!"

Sora laughed at that, "Don't worry Kairi, your dad can't kill me."

"And why is that sora?" She gave him "the stare."

Sora turned his face down and smiled the most devilish smile he could muster, then said in a dark voice. "Because I'm already dead."

Kairi's face palled. "W-what do you mean Sora?"

His face came back up and instantly lit in a teasing smile. "Just kidding, Kairi! I can't believe you bought that!"

"Sora you jerk!" Kairi punched Sora in the arm.

"Well, since I don't know my way around," Sora said sheepishly, "will you show me which way it is to the dining room?"

Kairi sighed, "Fine, Sora, but only this once."

Sora followed Kairi into the dining room. They arrived to an already set table. The dishes were beautiful and obviously expensive. The silverware was just that, silver, actual was also a white table cloth and napkins at each seat. Sora noticed that there were small folded cards at each table place. One for Kairi and one for her dad, but then the rest all said "guest."

"So, I guess I can sit at whichever of the 'guest' spots, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Kairi took her seat and Sora sat across from her. When Kairis father entered, she immediately stood up. Sora decided to follow suit. He didn't know what to do next, so he decided to try something he'd read in the "Code of Valor."

Sora dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Sir," he said, "it is a pleasure to dine with you and your fine daughter."

Her father seemed surprised. "Rise, and be seated."

Sora rose but waited for Kairi's dad to sit before he did.

"Tell me, where did you learn the proper ways to greet the owner of a household when invited to dine with him?"

"It's all part of the code I follow sir."

"And what would that be?"

"It's called the 'code of valor,' sir."

"And did you write this code?"

"Well, I created half of it, sir. The other half came from the knight's code of chivalry."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "even more interesting. We shall eat, and then we shall discuss why you didn't tell me you were dating my daughter!"

"But we aren't dating yet sir."

He seemed to get slightly annoyed at hearing this. "What do you mean 'you're not dating my daughter'!"

"Well, one day some boys were harassing Kairi. I instantly made the decision to help her. When I was noticed, boys who surrounded your daughter mobbed me. They said that they were going to do whatever they saw fit to with your daughter, and they would beat me to a pulp if I got in their way. I beat them all away easily. When the last one hit the ground, I walked over to your daughter and asked her if she was alright. I then asked if she wanted to go out with me. She said that she'd love to but that I needed to get your permission first."

At this moment in time, Sora got on one knee again, put his fist on the floor, and bowed his head "Will you allow me to court you daughter, sir bladebarer?"

"I will allow you to court my daughter if you can beat the man she is engaged to." He smiled, likely sure he had Sora beat. Sora looked over to Kairi, and she mouthed something he did not quite catch; she then shook her head.

Sora turned his attention back to her father. "If that is your wish, I will make it so."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I'm back with another chapter for my story Heart of Hearts. Sorry I've been gone for so long but I was moving from my last place of living to a new one. Any ways enough about me let's get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

Now let's begin.

Bold: flashbacks/ previous text

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

**Sora turned his attention back to her father. "If that is your wish, I will make it so."**

"Your opponent shall be a strong one. He has yet to be defeated by any foe. You are not the first to ask me for permission to date my daughter." He smirked a bit. "There have been two other boys. I believe there names were Waka and Tidus. But that is beside the point. Knowing that your foe has never lost a fight… will you run?"

Sora looked directly into Kairi's father's eyes and smiled, "The simple fact is that I have never run from a fight and never will no matter what!"

Kairi immediately stood up which caused both Sora and her father to look at her. "Don't be a fool Sora!" She shouted, and a look of concern crossed her face. "Your opponent is Leon! You remember him, don't you?"

Sora physically paled. Leon was his instructor for kenjutsu. He was the only one who Sora couldn't beat. Every time they would fight so he could advance he could always tell that Leon was holding back. Kairi's dad could see the look of hesitation on Sora's face.

"If you have changed your mind, boy, then you may leave."

_Do not give up boy. She is your princess you must protect her. Remember why you now have your power. Use it to protect her._

Sora's face changed once again. His face showed confidence. Sora smirked. "I thought I told you already sir but I'll say it again just in case you forgot. I am Sora Rain and I never run from a fight!"

"Good then. Follow me, boy."

Sora followed Mr. Bladebarer to what appeared to be a dojo. There stood a man who stood at about 5 feet 6 inches. He wore black pants that had three belts around the right leg in the thigh area. He also wore a white shirt covered by a coat that bore a red lion's head connected to a cross. He had three more belts on his lower arm and what appeared to be a gun on his back. To finish off his look he sported a pair of black gloves on his hands and his feet were shod in black shoes. "Sora!" The man exclaimed. "How have you been? You haven't been to the dojo in quite a while."

_Leon!_

"I've been doing some training under a different master."

"I see. So what are you doing here then?"

"I'm here… to fight you."

"So, I guess you don't agree with my betrothal to Kairi." He smiled smugly. "She _is_ rather young, probably feisty too, but what can I say? I like my women that way!"

Sora's blood began to boil. Leon wasn't usually like this so why was he acting this way?

_His soul has been taken over by the darkness. The darkness has already claimed the heats of six others, and you _must_ stop him. If the darkness wins this bout with you, then all will be lost! The girl will die, and darkness will rule the world. Now summon your blade and fight!_

Sora summoned his reaper's scythe. The handle was made of black wood and was completely smooth. When the light hit it, Sora noticed that it gave off a dull shine, the blade was three feet long.

"So, that is your soul weapon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to do what needs to be done."

"If that is how you feel then I shall show you mine."

Leon drew the handle off his back. With every inch that was revealed of the weapon, Sora's blood raced faster. The weapon was what looked like a sword attached to a revolver.

"Do you like it sora? This is my soul weapon. It's called a gunblade. If this was a street fight not only would I be able to _cut_ you but I could _shoot_ you as well. Let's see how you handle this. So, Mr. Bladebarer what exactly _are_ the rules for this fight?"

"The rules are simple. The fight ends when I say so or either one of you is unable to continue. Also this is a simple bladed weapon fight so no special abilities. Are you both prepared?"

"Yes," they both said in unison. They squared off against one another.

"Then begin!"

And that's a rap people. Sorry for the short chapter but I plan to make the fight sceen chapter at least 1k plus. Anyway thanks for reading my story and reviewing.

This is darklinkblade signing off.

Peace.

**( BETA-ed by yoursucidalfriend)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi it's your friendly fanfic writer coming at ya with another installment of his kingdom hearts fan fic so enjoy I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

Now let's begin.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

"**The rules are simple. The fight ends when I say so or either one of you is unable to continue. Also this is a simple bladed weapon fight so no special abilities. Are you both prepared?"**

"**Yes," they both said in unison. They squared off against one another.**

"**Then begin!"**

Sora looked Leon. His eyes held no emotion. "Come on Sora, Leon taunted, where's the fire that's usually in your eyes?"

Sora knew Leon's plan. He was going to try to get him angry. This would eventually turn his movements sloppy and readable. Sora smirked al Leon. "I'm not the same kid who started kenjutsu at your dojo any more Leon. I've changed and learned from my mistakes. I've gone to a higher understanding of the sacred art of kenjutsu. I've learned too much too loose to you. I hope you're ready Leon."

"Don't worry about me Sora; I was born ready."

Just those three simple words seemed to piss Sora off. He wasn't angry in fact far from it. This was the most focused he could ever remember being. "Then here I come, Leon!"

Sora rushed Leon and swung the bladed part of his scythe at him who simply took a small step back to doge the blade. Sora continued his spinning motion but used it to move back narrowly dodging the attack Leon set his way. Sora spun the scythe in his hand so the bladed end was now at the bottom and he held the end without the blade. He used the pole to block several thrusts from Leon. Sora twisted his wrists and the blade of the scythe disappeared. Sora changed his stance to match one of a bo staff user and rushed Leon again; however, this time he was able to string more attacks together. He started his attack by thrusting the right end at Leon then a leg sweep, followed up by a jab. Each attack was blocked by Leon. The first jab blocked by the flat of his gunblade, the leg sweep was jumped over; and the final jab was blocked the same way as the first.

Sora retreated after his final attack. He was panting heavily the bo-staff/scythe combo didn't look it but it was rather heavy. He decided that if he lived through this that he would take on a strength training regime.

"_Foolish boy the staff is not heavy. It is made of the strongest and lightest material known to the dead."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Souls, boy, souls. This particular one however is mad from your own soul, which means that it is linked to you. The reason it is so heavy is because you doubt yourself. You fear defeat and loss. If you want to defeat this darkness then you will need to cast off your fear."_

Leon picked this moment to act and sent an attack at Sora. He swung his gunblade down at Sora. Sora was barely able to bring his bo-staff up in time to block it. Leon attacked Sora from each of his sides then once more from above. Each attack was blocked the same way by Sora. He held the bo-staff at each end and blocked the attack using the center.

"_Foolish boy! You must cast off your fear or else your blade will break!"_

_ "Fear of what? I'm basically a dead man walking. What do I have to fear?"_

_ "Remember what the red haired man said what he taught you."_

_ "Axel….._

**Sora blocked an attack from what appeared to be a flying disk of fire.**

** "You're getting faster kid, but not fast enough." A man with spiky red hair stood behind him with a flaming chakram pointed at his throat.**

** "Come on Axle take it easy on me I've just started learning how to do this.**

** "Just cuz you're new doesn't mean that I should go easy on you. It just means that I should push you that much harder. After all the only way to tame the flames is through pure will. Only when your will is stronger than theirs will they obey you."**

** Sora sighed. "I know Axel but I don't know if I'm ready to control them. I still haven't gained control of the darkness yet." **

"**That's why you need to learn to control fire. It's the only thing stronger then darkness!"**

"**What about light? I thought that the only thing stronger then darkness was light?"**

"**It is true that light can cut through darkness, but there just aren't any light users alive these days."**

"**What happened to them?"**

"**They used up all their energy fighting the darkness. You see, when you put your whole being into an attack it takes your soul causing you to disappear."**

"**I see. Is there any way to have it not steal your soul?"**

"**Well there's a rumor that if you are the champion of a princess of light that it won't … but that's just a speculation."**

"**I… I see. Alright Axel let's try this again."**

"**Alright let's get it done then."**

Leon rushed Sora for what he felt would be the last time; however, it wouldn't be for Sora twisted his wrists and his bo-staff separated into two half's. Each half had a scythe blade coming out from the top and the bottom. Sora quickly dodged the attack by Leon, rolling as he did, and threw one of the half-scythes so that it spun in a circle creating the appearance of a saw blade. As it spun the blade caught fire. This shocked Leon to the point that he forgot to dodge causing the blade to cut him on the cheek. He stood there frozen all while looking at Sora as he caught the flaming scythe. Leon looked at Sora all while he was frozen and saw the fire in his eyes. He could tell that he would fight till either one of them died or he gave up. The darkness in him however saw the power of the flames and fled from its host hoping to live another day. As soon as the darkness fled Leon collapsed.

"Alright that's a match," Sora said. Mr. Bladebarer nodded in agreement.

"As promised Mr. Rain you now have my blessing to date my daughter."

"Thanks." As soon as the words left his mouth Sora collapsed onto the floor. Mr. Bladebarer looked at Sora judgingly. That boy was strong. Too strong. He could easily topple the dark empire he was building. He had to end the boy while he was still weak. He made the snap decision to pull the dagger that he had inside his jacket pocket out and threw it at Sora. He watch in evil glee as it flew towards Sora's defenseless form only to frown when it was deflected by a chakram.

"Lord Axel, god of flames, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

That's a rap people thanks for reading this chapter of Heart of Hearts. Remember to relax cuz I know I am.

Peace out.

(beta-ed by yoursucidalfriend)

Hey everyone, this is your suicidal friend! Just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed working with blade on this, and that I'm hoping to help edit with even more of his work. This guy is pretty great at writing and has some good plot lines and twists. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends it's me again coming to you with another installment of Heart of Hearts. So sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

Now let's begin.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

"**Lord Axel, god of flames, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"**

"Well I was in the neighborhood when I felt my friend Sora here draw upon my power. So I decided to come and look at what was going on and imagine my surprise when my favorite student was being attacked even after he won fair and square. You wouldn't happen know who attacked him would you… Duke of Darkness."

"I wouldn't know Lord Axel." He said attempting to deceive Axel. "Perhaps it was an unfinished attack before the duel ended?"

"I'll take your word for it this time duke." Axel said "What was he fighting for anyways?"

"He was fighting for the right to date my daughter. I guess I am still stuck in the old ways after all."

"I see. Well I hope he won. After all, he is _my _student, and my powers were always stronger than yours, _duke_."

"Win he did, Lord Axel. It was a most surprising victory too. I thought for sure the other suitor would have won but he pulled through at the last second."

"It's just like him to do that to the poor sap he was fighting."

"If you would pardon me, Lord Axel, but what do you mean?"

"It's how the boy fights. He asses his appoint by appearing to be weak and taking hits all the while plotting a strategy to beat them. It's quite ingenious if I do say so myself."

"I see. Well if you wouldn't mind could you take him home? I don't think he will be waking up any time soon."

"He fought that hard, huh?"

"Yes he did. I suppose that you're proud of him for that, yes?"

"Yah, I'll take him home, but remember, the boy beat your champion, so your probation sentence for your demotion of power remains the same."

"I know… Just take the boy home."

"Will do, see ya!"

Axel picked up Sora and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"I thought that fool would never leave. What did you think of the boy Traccia?"

Kairi's features began to change. Gone was the redish brown hair, the baby blue eyes, the cheery smile, and the pink dress. Instead there stood a girl with shiny black hair, brown eyes, a smile with no emotion, and a black version of kairi's pink dress. "I agree with you lord Bladebarer. I am a little curious though as to why the God of Flames, Axel, could not tell that i was not the girl i was impersonating."

"That is simple dear Traccia," he forcibly kissed her on the lips and cuelly laughed when he saw the look of disgust and hatrid on her face after he'd pulled away, "the girls power is all over this house. Its practically seeping out of the walls. Now change back and come with me. We're going to try to break that girl again. We need her to not resist the pull of darkness and for her to do that, we must break her emotionally... intimately." He smiled a cruel, evil smile.

"Yes lord Bladebarer." She changed back as she was told and followed him to where he kept Kairi hidden. Traccia hated the man she served, but she had no choice. He had bound her to him using his dark powers and the only way out was for her to be dismissed by him or to find someone that truley loved her, and for him to give her a kiss that would dispell his magic for there is no stronger magic then true love, but she knew that it would have to be the first and not the latter because who could love a shadow? So until he decided that she was of no more use to him and he released her or killed her she belonged to him.

When they arrived at Kairi's chambers, no, prison. Duke Bladebarer stopped and looked at Traccia. "Stay here and do not move from this spot." She nodded. The duke of darkness entered the room and a few minutes later, when he finally came out, he looked stronger, and, if possible, she felt weaker.

"Wh-what happened in there?"

The duke smiled and said, "Progress, my dear Traccia. Beautiful progress."

Thats a rap people thanks for reading and just simply being cool. Also im sorry for this chapter being kind of short.

Peace out

Darklinkblade.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi my loyal readers it's me again and as long as I got at least one reader the story will continue. So let's kick this pig shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever dose is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

"**The duke smiled and said, "Progress, my dear Traccia. Beautiful progress."**

Sora's sleep was anything but peaceful. He had the strangest dream and even now it made him shiver and just thinking about made him angry.

_What is causing your soul so much turmoil?_

_Well, I had this dream after my fight with Leon, and it felt so real… almost as if I was right there._

_Boy, in some cases the gods will send messages to their chosen heroes' via their dreams. Tell me about yours and I will help you decipher it._

_Okay, it went a little like this…_

_**Axel came into the arena after he had finished his fight. Sora couldn't tell what was being said but it looked like Mr. Bladebarer was giving the upmost respect to Axel. Axel picked up his physical body and disappeared in a flash of flames. Then something horrible happened and Kairi started to morph and change and in her place stood what looked like a reverse version of Kairi. Sora would be a liar if he said that he didn't find the new Kairi in front of him a little more than attractive. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that the dark Kairi didn't like it when Mr. Bladebarer kissed her. He hated it too. He followed them when they left the room until they stopped in front of another door. He could hear what was being said this time but didn't think it to be important until Mr. Bladebarer left the dark Kairi behind and went through a door. Sora stood infront of the door until he heard a scream. He ran through the door and what he saw would be forever stuck in his mind and would cause him night mares. He saw Kairi trapped in what looked like a magic circle and chained to the wall by her arms. She had bruises all over and she looked like just a shell of her former self. Her eyes were dull as was her complexion and he didn't know how he could tell but he knew without a doubt that Kairi's dad had just raped her. He immediately ran over to her and tried to give her comfort but each time he tried to touch her he just ghosted right through her. He settled on trying to burn a hole through her father with his eyes but he could tell that it wasn't working. He followed him after he left with a promise to come back for her after he figured out what was really going on. He went out the door and heard Kairi's dad tell the other Kairi that he was making beautiful progress.**_

_And that was it. That was what I dreamt about._

_I see boy. Your dream might be about what really is happening at that house. I can help you get in silently but the rest will be up to you if you want to go and find the real Kairi that is. Or you could ask the other Kairi?_

_I don't know maybe it was just a dream that _could_ of happened if I hadn't won the match against leon._

_We won't know unless we check it out will we?_

_I guess you're right. _

_Tonight then?_

_Yes. Tonight we'll go and see._

_And that's what I call a cliff hanger. Be prepared for a battle next time. Till then though_

_Peace out_

_ darklinkblade_


	12. Chapter 12

Hi fiction-verse I don't know if this story's even being read but I'm going to keep writing it anyways. If you are reading this story then I would **love** to hear what you think about the story so far. Also I got a question for the readers. Is it just me or do others listen to music to help them write? Anyways let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever does is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

_**Tonight then?**_

_**Yes. Tonight we'll go and see**_

The hour is midnight. The target is the Bladebarer manner. A silent figure wearing a black cap with a hood that shadowed the face could be seen stealthily sneaking around the area making his way towards the manor's entrance. The door to the manor opened slowly and creaked as it closed. The cloaked figure, now completely bathed in darkness, crept up the stairs and turned down the hall to the left. The figure continued and then opened a door on its right.

The room it entered was pink, or maybe salmon, the bed and its spread were the same color. The bed had several pillows, but only two were being used by its occupant. On the bed was the target, a young girl lay in the bed asleep. The figure moved as quietly as the shadows it was hiding in. Ever so slowly the figure grabbed one of the pillows and started to move it so as to silence its target forever.

One moment before the figure smothered its target to death the door behind it burst open. In the door way was Sora. He stared at the conspicuous figure with a look of malice. Sora charged the figure and tackled him out the window. As they fell, the hood of the figure fell back to reveal the identity of the murderer: Mr. Bladebarer. The ground was quickly approaching. Both Sora and the lord of darkness then turned themselves right side up and pushed away from each other. They landed on their feet and slid away from each other. Sora looked at Mr. Bladebarer with hate burning in his eyes.

"Why would you try to kill your own daughter?"

"What I do in my house is of no concern to you!"

"Actually it is especially when-"

"When what? Spit it out!"

"Especially when Kairi asked me to protect her other self…"

**Sora sneaked into the house. He was as quiet as he could be and every sound put his senses into overdrive. He followed the path that he saw Mr. Bladebarer take in his dream. After a few minutes of walking he came to the door that he saw in his dream. He reached for the handle but pulled his hand back hesitating. If his dream was to be believed, then on the other side of this door was the girl he promised to protect, but failed to do so. She had been raped… and who knows what else had been done to her? He realized then that he would have to face it eventually. He pushed open the door and gasped in horror.**

**Kairi was in a pool of her own blood. A deep cut on her wrist and a bloodied knife in her hand. He ran to her.**

"**Kairi! Why did you do this to yourself?"**

**Her voice came to him in a whisper. "I won't let him win, Sora. He was going to kill me for something, so I killed myself before he could get what he wanted!"**

"**No, this isn't the way!"**

"**It's too late for me, Sora… but… before I die, I want you to… to kiss me one last time, and make a promise to me?"**

"**Of course!" **

"**Sora, There's another girl in this house who resembles me… Another me… I want you to protect her."**

**Tears came to Sora's eyes. "I-I promise." Sora leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kairi's. As they kissed, both Sora and Kairi's lips glowed bright yellow. Kairi smiled for the last time, and passed peacefully from this world.**

**Sora left the room tears in his eyes with a sad smile on his face. He wouldn't fail her again. **

**Never again.**

"So, she managed to break free then. I guess next time I'll just have to make the restraints more powerful."

Sora stared at the ground, "I don't think you understand," he summoned his scythe and looked up to face his adversary, "YOU WON'T GET A NEXT TIME!"

That's a wrap People. Comment, review, or do nothing the choice is yours.

Peace out,

DarkLinkBlade


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers of Heart of Hearts. I'd like to tell you that this is almost over. My beta YourSucidalFriend and I estimate 2-4 more chapters and all of them will be full of action, however I can't guarantee it will be written well so sorry about that. Anyways let's get started with this newest chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Whoever does is extremely lucky. I wish I were that lucky.

**Bold: flashbacks/ previous text**

_Italics: Dream/ mind speak_

Heart of hearts

By darklinkblade

"**So, she managed to break free then. I guess next time I'll just have to make the restraints more powerful."**

**Sora stared at the ground, "I don't think you understand," he summoned his scythe and looked up to face his adversary, "YOU WON'T GET A NEXT TIME!"**

Mr. Bladebarer smirked. "And who's going to stop me? You? Hahahaha, don't be foolish, boy; you hardly even beat my champion Leon. There is no way you can beat me."

"I can, and I will. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Even if it means my destruction, I will protect Kairi's other self. And the only way I can see myself keeping that promise is to I kill you. I understand that; the only thing I don't know is why? So why did you do it? Tell me!"

Bladebarer laughed. "What reason do I need? My daughter is my property to do with as I see fit. But I suppose if you must know, I did have a reason. You see, I used to be a powerful god, but my powers frightened the other gods. They sealed almost all of my power away. The only way to break the seal is to find and kill the seven princesses of light. I found all of them, and I killed them. I drank their blood to weaken the seal; it worked too. From each princess I slayed and drank, I got stronger and stronger, but to my surprise, my daughter, Kairi, was a princess. I didn't want to lose her… but I needed my power, so I created the perfect copy of her. For a time, it seemed I could have both; however, it appears that I'll have to kill my replica now too if I want my powers back. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but it has to be done." Bladebarer whistled and the other Kairi appeared in front of him.

"Yes father?"

"Turn around, my dear."

She did as she was told and was shocked to see Sora in front of her.

"Sora, what are you doing he-"She felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest. She looked down. The blood covered blade of a katana protruded from her chest. Bladebarer ripped his sword out of her. She turned to face her father. She may have hated him, but she was still his daughter.

Sora saw her face before she turned; she wore a look of betrayal.

"Why, father, why?" She asked, but she would never get an answer and would never speak again. She fell to the ground; Sora fell to his knees.

He had failed.

He couldn't keep his promise.

His scythe disappeared from existence. Despair filled his soul. He watched in grim horror as Kairi's "father" licked the blood off his blade. He smiled deviously as he started to glow a dreadful blackish color. He laughed maniacally as he felt himself grow stronger and stronger. He felt his power cap, but he knew he wasn't yet at full strength.

"Where is the rest, boy? You must know!" Then he felt it. The last of his power resided within Sora himself. It seemed that, with her last ounce of strength, his daughter had put her heart inside the boy.

He raised his katana. "It looks like you'll be with my daughter much sooner then you expected!"

Sora heard the blade ringing through the air, but he didn't care. Time seemed to slow for him. At the very last moment, he thought he heard Kairi's voice.

"Sora, don't let me die in vain. Please, live on. Please… For me?"

Time sped back up. Sora knew he couldn't dodge the attack now, so he held his hands out as if to summon his scythe, but the scythe didn't come. To his surprise and the dismay of Mr. Bladebarer, it wasn't his scythe that he summoned, but a strange black looking weapon in the shape of an ornamental key.

Bladebarer cringed at the sudden appearance of the new unknown weapon. "What is this?"

…_Oblivion…_

"Oblivion?"

…_Oblivion… your soul is lost to the darkness, your heart is torn, your love lost, you are out of balance. You are trapped in chaos, your oath broken… Oblivion…_

Sora repeated "My soul is lost, my heart is torn, my love is lost, I am unbalanced, I am trapped in the cycle of chaos, my oath is broken the _oath_ I swore to _keep_…Oblivion…. OBLIVION IS WHERE I'LL SEND MY ENEMIES!"

Sora threw Bladebarer back. He stood up and ran towards Bladebarer. His speed had increased and he radiated a cover of darkness. It started at his feet and worked its way up. As it started to cover his entire body, he became faster and increasingly vicious. Eventually, he was completely covered in darkness and his eyes changed from their ocean blue color to a sickly sharp shade of yellow. Darkness flowed off of him in waves. He stopped a few feet from his enemy, and he smiled up at Mr. Bladebarer. He began to laugh, but not the sweet kind laugh of the real Sora; this laugh was the same one Bladebarer had laughed before. He rushed him and landed blow after blow on the man. Each strike connecting with his body making a solid thump, and each strike more painful than the last. Eventually, the pain became too much for Bladebarer to bear (pun intended). Sora dealt the finishing blow via blunt force trauma. He slammed Oblivion down over Bladebarer's head, and it connected with a sickening, skull splitting, killing _crack_.

Bladebarer dropped to the ground. Sora slowly turned back to normal, but he still held the new weapon.

Oblivion.

Sora finally looked at the scene around him. He looked at the carnage: the blood, the dead bodies, and lastly, his eyes fell upon himself. He was a murderer.

He fled the scene feeling an overwhelming sense of dread overtake him. He trudged back to his house where he hoped to escape it all.

Horror flowed freely through his system at what he had become.

_He he he, I'm proud of you, boy. Are you proud of what you are now? Now you are a killer, and you will be one forever up until the day you die and face your final judgment._

That's a wrap people. Hope you all liked it. If not tell me what I could do better.

Peace out

DarkLinkBlade

Oh, Violence, my first love, I shall recite a verse for thee:

_Shall I compare thee to a winter's night?_

_ Thou art more dark and far more cold,_

_ Thou doth chill the bones of all with thy bite,_

_ And thou shalt never loose thy hold._

_ Sometimes too bright the moon shall shine,_

_ And oft then is thy glory decreased,_

_ And as thy dark beauty declines,_

_ We wait till the moons shine is deceased._

_But they eternal night will never dawn,_

_Nor lose the grace thou dost possess,_

_Nor will you from me be suddenly gone,_

_Lest from me thou shall digress,_

_So long as I live and readers read_

_So shall thou never be lost to me_

_["A Winter's Night," parody of William Shakespeare's "Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day" (sonnet 18)]_

Oh Violence, how I love you so.

-YourSuicidalFriend


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people of the kingdom hearts fanfiction verse I hope you all enjoyed reading my story Heart of Hearts: Path to Oblivion. Anyways I'm posting this to tell you that there will be a sequel to it eventually. I think I'll call it Heart of Hearts: Law of Oathkeeper. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you'll take a look at some other stories I wrote. Thanks a mill for reading this story.

Peace out,

DarkLinkBlade


End file.
